


Superior in every way but one

by Prawnperson



Series: Submarine series [18]
Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Pining, Walani isn’t actually in this one, also more of Warly dealing with this nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Don’t ask advice if you aren’t prepared to take it.





	Superior in every way but one

Warly hears them approaching before he sees them. It comes as no surprise whenever WX practically throws themselves down next to him and crosses their arms, like a huffy teenager.

“YOU WILL EXPLAIN SOMETHING TO ME.”

Warly hums noncommittally and continues peeling the carrots on the board on his lap. He wants badly to tease the robot, of course, but he’s long since learned it’s easier to simply let them ramble on about whatever obnoxious thing they have to say until they tire themselves out. Plus, it’s sort of sad, if he's being honest...

“Alrighty, then ask away.”

“TELL ME HOW TO GET RID OF EMOTIONS.”

Wow. What a loaded question that is. WX sits expectantly beside him, their usual scowl mixed with something that appears almost nervous. Maybe even scared.

“Oh, I don’t know if I could really tell you how to do that, mon amie.”

WX glares disapprovingly.

“YOU HAVE BEEN AS USELESS AS ALWAYS.”

Then, just as the robot is about to storm off again, Warly makes a small sound of recollection.

“Ahh, I see. This is about Walani.”

It’s a statement rather than a question. He grins up at them, WX now looking directly down at the floor, angrily mumbling something, neither confirming nor denying the fact.

“You know, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Your whole heart aches for her, no?”

“I DO NOT HAVE A HEART.”

“Well then, whatever you have in there aches for her.”

With a little noise of disgust, WX recoils. Warly is wrong, they know it. He has to be.

“NOTHING ACHES FOR ANYONE. I AM A SUPERIOR TO YOU IN EVERY ASPECT. I FEEL NO HURT OVER SOMEONE SO INSIGNIFICANT.”

The last part is said in a way that sounds almost sad. Sympathetically, Warly sighs and starts chopping the carrots into precise little cubes. He knows he’s being watched, but doesn’t actually mind, even if the company he’s keeping happens to be a murder happy robot.

“Oh, I think that can’t be true. I’ve seen the little looks you give her when you think you can’t be seen. Good heavens, I’ve seen the way she cradles that infernal amulet you gave her. You two are as clueless as any creature that lives in these woods.”

She still has the amulet?

“I WILL TELL THE SCIENTIST TO FIX ME.”

Warly laughs at that, sitting up to decant the small cubes of carrot into the crockpot. 

“You can’t quash a crush, mon amie. It’s like starving yourself.”

A stupid fleshling who uses stupid similes. 

“I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH NOR WILL I EVER. THIS IS MERELY A SMALL HITCH IN MY OTHERWISE SUPREME SYSTEM.”

He gives another baffled laugh. Seems he wants to be murdered. He stops in his preparations for a moment, folding his arms over his chest and grinning in a way that seems rather wicked to WX.

“You should go and talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Some great, romantic confession under the light of a full moon."

Ok, maybe he is teasing just a bit now, but it’s so hard not to. The robot is fidgeting angrily next to him. They get up, quickly walking over to Wilson. He gives a polite smile up at them, waiting patiently for them to start ranting on. He certainly doesn’t expect their command.

“FIX ME.”

Wilson looks almost comically up at them, taking in their lack of injuries, before breaking into a small grin.

“Oh, dear, is this about Walani?”

With a frustrated shriek, WX stomps to get their lantern and their axe, and leaves the camp to venture into the dusky forest.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone else know what’s going on except for Walani because these two are NIGHTMARES


End file.
